Denmark
'Basics' Denmark has 4 physical network operators: *TDC *Telenor *Telia *3 (= Tre) (3G and 4G only) and about 50 MVNOs operating of these networks. 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 Mhz, 3G/UMTS on 2100 Mhz and 4G/LTE has been started on the 800, 1800 and 2600 Mhz frequencies on all networks like in most of Europe. 'Coverage' All networks have nationwide 2G coverage but 3 which is a 3G/4G network only with roaming on TDC. For data on 3G 3 has the widest coverage in the country, while on 4G Telia is the most developed so far. To check out a certain place, it's best to take a look on the coverage maps: TDC coverage 3 Coverage Telia CoverageTelenor coverage. 'Availiability' While 4 networks and over 50 operators sound a lot of competition, prepaid offers are rare, as most of the providers are geared to contract customers. 3 for example stopped all prepaid activites in 2011 and sells only contracts which require a Danish personal security number. So unlike other countries, it's no use to go to a 3 shop anymore for a Danish prepaid card. Many MVNOs still offer prepaid, but don't have offline outlets to buy and top up. So the choice is rather limited. 'Oister' Oister is a MVNO on the 3 network. After 3 has ceased all prepaid activities in 2011, it's your only option for a prepaid SIM card on this network. It has the best 3G coverage in the country, 2G is roaming on TDC, 4G is not available for Oister prepaid yet. 'Tank Selv Mobile Broadband' These SIM cards are data only (no voice or text). They can be used in any 3G compatible device. It's possible to get both nano and "Combi-SIM card" (Contains both a regular simcard, and a micro simcard), though all resellers do now offer nano-simcards yet. 'Availability and start up costs' Cards are sold in post offices and by various outlets. the resellers can be found here:Oister resellers They have 2 different types of packages: One with voice only, and one with data only. Ask for "OiSTER Mobilt Bredbånd" The starter pack as Simcard only is 99 kr, Simcard with modem is 499 kr. Both come with 7 days activation (max. 50 GB). 'Data feature packages' At the end of this time, you can buy extra time. All their packs are time based: *1 day: 29 kr *7 days: 79 kr *30 days: 199 kr *90 days: 499 kr These packs must be bought online on www.oister.dk/tankselv following this procedure: Select your time period: 1, 7, 30 or 90 days, press "Gå til betaling", put in your credit card information, copy your activation code, go back to www.oister.dk/tankselv, put in your "Kundenummer" (= Customer ID) and paste your activation code into "Aktiveringskode", press "Aktivér Mobilt Bredbånd". The activation process should take around 10 mins. Your SIM card is active for the purchased time. The volume limit is 50 GB per period. So each activation code represents a period, thus 1 day has the same 50 GB limit as 90 days have. 'More info' *you need to activate a minimum of 1 day per year, otherwise your SIM card will be terminated. *APN: bredband.oister.dk *basic info in english Telia Telia has a good 2G/3G coverage in the country. Their 4G is the most advanced but not yet available for prepaid. 'Availability and start up costs' Telia offers a "Telia Talk" prepaid SIM''' for voice, text and data. It's available in many 7/11 shops in the county: Store locator and in Telia outlets. Top up vouchers called Taleditskort can be purchased there and in many other locations. The SIM Card is 29 DKK with the same credit and default data rate is 10 DKK per MB. 'Data feature packages ' The following packs can be added to get better data rates: *1 GB, 1 week, 49 DKK *3 GB, 1 month, 99 DKK *10 GB, 3 months, 399 DKK '''More info *APN: www.internet.mtelia.dk *SIM sizes: newer package are sold with micro SIM, but e.g. some 7/11 still sells standard SIM only *Tethering: Yes *online in Danish only One Mobile 'Maximum Transfer Speed' 3G 'Default data rate' SIM card is 50 DKK (under USD $10) and includes 35 kroner of credit. Data is charged at 2 kroner / MB (about USD $0.30 / MB). This means that without topping up you likely have several days worth of data available. 'Data feature packs' None, pay-as-you-go only. However this is one of the lowest pay-as-you-go data rates I've ever seen. 'Availability' No address needed. Walk into a participating store (many 7-11s in downtown Copenhagen, for instance), ask for a One Mobile sim card, pay cash. End of transaction. The official list of providers is here: 'SIM sizes' Standard SIM cards. Availability of micro SIM cards unknown. 'Tethering' No apparent problem. 'Technical details' APN Settings *APN: internet * if that's not enough, other fields can be filled with "internet" until it works More information * (Danish only) * Google translate link: TDC "Mobilt Bredbånd Tank Op" is the name of the prepaid data product of TDC at this moment (24-7-2012). This prepaid sim card doesn't include voice or text. The old name for this product: "TDC's Bredbånd-2-GO Cash" isn't been used anymore on the TDC website. I don't kwow if it's available anymore in shops. Mobilt Bredbånd Tank Op is often sold in combination with a usb-modem and called: "Mobilt Bredbånd Tank Op Startpakke". Be aware if you use the sim in your own (usb)modem you need to change the APN to: internet (no user or password is needed) Do not confuse this with their normal voice SIM card starter pack, which cannot be used with their cheaper data service. After wandering around downtown Copenhagen I mistakenly bought a pair of the voice only SIMs with extra credit, couldn't figure out how to activate data. Went to a TDC store only to be told the SIM cards I bought will not work with data service, and that they were sold out of the particular ones I should have bought. 7-11 wouldn't take the SIM cards back, and I couldn't find any other stores with the correct SIM card. The incorrect starter packs I bought were while with green on them, TDC MobilTid Startpakke, with 100DKK credit included. So go find a TDC store if you want the correct SIM card. At Fona you'll find a Tank Op Voucher sometimes for 199 DKK / 200 DKK which is valid for a month. So you can save 99 DKK compared to the TDC offer. 'Maximum transfer speed' 1024/384 Kbit/s, up to 10 GB/month. Throttled if you exceed that. Default data rate 'Availability' Available in TDC Butik, Elgiganten, DSB Kort & Godt , 7-Eleven. Fona, and Expert 'SIM sizes' Standard SIM. Micro SIM availability unknown. 'Tethering' Unknown. 'Technical details' APN: internet 'More information' * http://privat.tdc.dk/publish.php?id=21420 Lebara Mobile Lebara Mobile Update August 2013 The information below appears to be out of date so I will add what I have learned during my current visit. I purchased a Lebara Sim for 49kr and a 100kr top up voucher in a corner shop. When you call to add the top up the message is, understandably, in Danish. At the end of the message if you press 3 and then 2, it changes the default language for the SIM card to English. There is no need to register the sim to purchase a data bundle. However registering online will let you check account balance, data allowance remaining and let you top up online but this does require a Danish CPR identity number so I didn't bother. All you do is send a text to 5010 requesting how much data you want. The options are: 300mb - 39kr - Text 300mb to 5010 1gb - 49kr - text 1gb to 5010 2gb - 79kr - text 2gb to 5010 5gb - 99kr text 5gb to 5010 These bundles will auto renew each month if there is enough credit but as I am just here for the week it won't matter if they try to renew as there will be no credit. If you want to stop the auto-renewal you text the bundle you bought with *stop. So 5gb*stop to 5010. I selected the 5Gb bundle and got a text confirming the purchase. I put the sim in my phone but the data would not work. I checked I had the correct settings and they appear to be different to what is shown below. I use Android so tried these settings: Lebara Android Settings However it would still not work.Sadly it was 5pm on a Saturday and Customer Service did not open until Monday. I called and they did something at their end and it started to work.This may have been a one off problem but it was quickly resolved. Note you can also use Telenor settings as this is the network they use: Name: Telenor Internet APN: Internet MCC: 238 MNC: 02 APN Type: default,supl All other fields blank. I just tried the SIM in my LTE MiFi and got 14mb download, 2.5mb upload and 96ms ping which is excellent. Even though Lebara do not use 4G yet they must have DC-HSDPA where I am (Aarhus). So I can recommend Lebara. Easy to buy and activate (despite my delay getting it working) and no data speed cap. End of August 2013 Update 'Default data rate ' 2,5DKK per MB. Note from a tourist in denmark: the 1GB data pack requires you to be a Danish resident (with Danish social security number and Danish credit card). Look elsewhere for data while in CPH! 'Data feature pack' Data pack: 1GB for 49DKK (<7€, <10US$), if exceeded automatically renewed. Note that you need to register for this online, after signing up for their auto top-up service (with a minimum topup of 150 DKK), and that the data pack is charged to your credit card separately from the auto top-up. Thus, your minimum outlay for 1GB of data is 49 DKK (sim card) + 150 DKK (required auto top-up) + 49 DKK (data pack). Starter packages (Startpakke, white/blue package) offered in several supermarkets (see website) and 7-11s, new SIM packages should be about 49DKK with 10DKK credit *reasonable prices for texts and minutes to Denmark and several European countries In order to get the 1GB data pack working asap (not waiting for them to physically mail you your account password)... *Get to a computer with internet *Pop the SIM in your phone (with data service off so you don't burn away at the per MB limit) *Call their customer service number (50101010) which has a number of language options *Tell them you're traveling and need help setting up auto-topoff for the 1GB data service and don't have time to wait for them to send you your password via snail mail *After you're done registering on their site they'll SMS your SIM your account password *Log into the site and feed it a credit card (Anecdote: I tried this and the customer service rep was unwilling to give me the password over the phone unless they had already mailed it and the letter was lost.) 'Maximum transfer speed' Max. 1Mbit/s 'Technical details' APN: internet.lebara.dk Port no.: 8080 MCC: 238 MNC: 02 http://www.lebara.dk/en/ Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Hutchison 3 Category:Telia